robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/New Blood Championship/Heat A
New Blood Championship - Heat A was one of the four heats to determine the finalists of the New Blood Championship. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on BBC Choice in early 2003 and repeated on BBC Two on July 11, 2003. Competing Robots Mute *Weight: 96 Kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 0.96m x 0.67m *Power: 4HP Electric Motor *Weapons: 2 Flippers *Team Members: Adam Emmett, Daniel Emmett, Peter Emmett Roobarb *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 0.75m x 1.12m x 0.69m *Power: 140w Electric Motor *Weapons: Pneumatic Flipper with Spikes *Team Members: Josh Pinto, Lee Simpson, Mane Maintyre Terror Turtle *Weight: 96 Kg *Dimensions: 0.40m x 1.10m x 0.94m *Power: 674w Electric Motors *Weapons: Spinning Disc *Team Members: John Frizell, JJ Frizell, Zacky Frizell Mr Nasty *Weight: 90 Kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 0.95m x 0.80m *Power: 4x 750W Electric Motors *Weapons: Steel Ramming Spike *Team Members: Perry Watkins, Jack Watkins & Dan Watkins Niterider *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.20m x 1.30m x 0.95m *Power: 2 x 750w Electric Motors *Weapons: Active Spike *Team Members: Paul Burridge, Steven Oakley & Liz Stevens Maximus *Weight: 99 Kg *Dimensions: 0.75m x 1.12m x 1.00m *Power: 500w Electric Motors *Weapons: Flipper and Spinning Disc *Team Members: Andy Bannerman, Karl Warren & Andrew Newby Round 1 Mute vs Roobarb vs Terror Turtle The match started quickly with all three robots coming together. Roobarb got in the first attack, flipping Terror Turtle over. Mute then flipped Roobarb, who emphatically self-righted. The psycadellic robot activated the pit and Mute pushed it around near Dead Metal's CPZ. The chase around the arena continued. Roobarb then righted Terror Turtle, but it was stuck on the arena side wall, and remained there despite Sir Killalot's best efforts to free it. Mute and Roobarb drove towards the pit, and Mute drove in. Cease was then called, and the judges chose to eliminate Terror Turtle. :Qualified: Mute and Roobarb Niterider vs Maximus vs Mr Nasty From the off, Mr Nasty slammed into Maximus and drove it down the arena and towards the pit release button. There it slammed into it several more times, activating the pit in the process. Then it shoved Maximus onto the angle grinder by the flame pit. Meanwhile, Niterider had lost a motor, and only succeded in driving into Sir Killalot, who attacked and immobilised it. Maximus had also been immobilised, but its flipper was still moving weakly, so after checking both robots, Refbot counted out Niterider. Sir Killalot put it on the Floor Flipper, which flipped Niterider forward. It landed on Mailda, bending its disembowler in the process. It was then placed on the Drop Zone. While this was happening, Mr Nasty had pitted Maximus. An old television was dropped on Niterider, skewering on the now vertical disembowler, before being ripped to shreds by Matilda. Cease was then called. :Qualified: Mr Nasty and Maximus Round 2 Maximus vs Roobarb Roobarb began by lifting Maximus and tipping it over. Maximus tried to self-right but was only able to do so with Roobarb's help, balancing on is own flipper. Roobarb then flipped it again, this time onto its side, before trying to flip it out of the arena, but could only right it. Maximus drove into a CPZ, was attacked by the House Robots, and immobilised. Shunt put the fallen robot onto the Drop Zone, which ejected a cooker onto Maximus. Mr Psycho finished the battle with a blow from his hammer. :Winner: Roobarb Mute vs Mr Nasty The two robots started evenly, until Mute flipped Mr Nasty several times with its flipper. Mr Nasty then lost a wheel, but no-one noticed because Sergeant Bash began to attack Refbot with its flamethrower. Refbot gave Bash a yellow card, but Bash ignored him and continued to spout fire. Refbot used his fire extinguisher, so Bash relented. Meanwhile, Mute had opened the pit, and flipped Mr Nasty into Dead Metal. Cease was called and Mute was awarded the victory by the judges. :Winner: Mute Final Roobarb vs Mute Mute began by tossing Roobarb towards Shunt. Roobarb self-righted, but Mute flipped it again, so it was balancing on the arena side wall. It would have fallen out of the arena, but managed to flip itself forward off the wall, in possibly the closest evasion of an OotA flip. Roobarb then flipped Mute, and as it was self-righting it caught Roobarb, so it had to try again before it could self-right. It then pushed Roobarb around the arena, knocking off the pit release tyre in the process. Then, it slammed Roobarb into a CPZ, where it was atttacked several times by Shunt. After escaping, Mute attacked Roobarb with its previously unseen rear flipper. In the dying moments, Mute drove onto the flame pit and appeared to be immobilised, but the judges still gave it the victory somewhat contraversially. :Heat Winner: Mute Category:New Blood Championship